OBJECTIVES: To extend the findings of excretion by cancer patients of elevated levels of modified nucleosides and the products derived from them; to explore the molecular mechanisms from which the elevated levels of the excretion products originate in tumor tissue; to investigate the molecular mechanism of the return of the excretion levels to normal soon after effective chemotherapy.